


More Than he Bargained For

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: From Dusk till Dawn: Harry/Severus Fuh-Q-Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron heads to the dungeons for detention, walking in on an unsuspecting couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than he Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wave V of the HP/SS Fuh-Q-Fest.

He was in a sour disposition as he stalked along the corridors on his way to the dungeons, where Snape was waiting for him to appear. He had been in the unfavorable circumstance of having detention with the greasy professor that evening. Something about an exploding potion and how it was his entire fault. Now he had an appointment to rid the Potions classroom of the layer of glowing green potion that he had left behind.

Ron followed a long staircase, mumbling to himself about the unjustness of the situation. It wasn't his fault the potion had exploded. Malfoy had spent the majority of the class making rude comments about Ron and throwing things in his direction. It had happened that one of the beetle eyes Malfoy had tossed had landed in his potion. Ron tried to explain this to Snape, but of course, he wouldn't hear any of it.

He rounded one last corner, hearing two voices carry down the hall. Ron immediately recognized Snape's silken tone, but couldn't place the other, more familiar voice. Before he could figure whose voice he was hearing though, Ron realized that they had stopped. Ron anticipated the other person to take leave of the classroom as he progressed down the hall, but nobody left.

Upon reaching the classroom, Ron paused, glancing around the edge of the open door. What he saw nearly gave him cause to relieve himself of his dinner. With his mouth hanging open, Ron looked on in horror as his best friend had his arms wrapped around Professor Snape. Not only that, but he appeared to be kissing the other man.

Ron stepped out from behind the wall. Attempting to ignore the image before him, he held his wand shakily in his right hand. "H-Harry?" his voice was barely a squeak.

As he spoke, Harry and Snape stopped what they were doing. Snape immediately stepped back from Harry, pulling his wand from his robe pocket. Harry fixed his glasses and ran his fingers through his messier-than-usual hair. He kept his gaze away from Ron, either on the floor or at some object on the shelves nearby. His face was red with embarrassment, and his fingers kept fumbling over each other nervously.

Ron took another step into the room, his wand still held before him. "P-Professor?" he asked, sending a curious gaze over to Snape. "What did you do with Harry?" he demanded, his eyes roaming over Harry and his nervous demeanor. "Are you under some sort of love potion, Harry?" he asked his friend.

Harry simply shrugged, his face looking apologetic.

"Well?" Ron asked again, his mind racing. He wasn't expecting this. He was expecting a mess, perhaps some overturned cauldrons and puddles of potions, but not what he had just witnessed. Not his best friend kissing Snape. Ron shuddered as the image played through his mind once more. "Will somebody please explain what's going on here?" Ron demanded once more.

Snape let out an audible sigh before speaking. "Mr. Weasley," he started, "If you would kindly put away your wand, Mr. Potter and I would be delighted to give you an explanation." He motioned Ron with his hands.

Ron glanced from Snape to Harry and back again, not sure whether he should trust the man. For all he knew, Harry was under some sort of spell and couldn't think for himself. He might need someone to defend him. And as the best friend, Ron felt that it would be his duty to do so.

"Go on, Ron," he heard Harry chime in. "It's okay. Sev... Er... Professor Snape won't do anything to you."

Ron looked over at Harry, dumbfounded. Something wasn't right. "Harry?" he asked once more.

"Please?" Harry asked, looking slightly pathetic.

Ron sighed, "Fine," he said angrily before slipping his wand in his pocket. "Now will someone explain this to me?" he questioned, motioning before him.

Snape nodded, turning from Ron and taking his seat behind his desk, motioning the pair to do the same across from him. Ron did as he was asked, noticing that Harry did as well. He watched as Snape calmly levitated a tea set over to the desk, pouring each of them a cup.

Ron took the cup offered to him, before demanding that Snape get on with the explanation already. He watched Snape take his time formulating a response, the wait beginning to irritate him.

Finally, after Ron's patience was just about worn through, Harry spoke.

"Ron..." Harry started, "Snape and I..."

Ron watched as Harry began to speak, glancing between the two, noticing that Snape's eyes were narrowed at Harry. "Yes?" he asked, hoping against the worst.

"Well..." Harry continued, his eyes cast towards his hands, which were wringing together nervously.

Snape sighed loudly before cutting into Harry's nervous stuttering. "What Mr. Potter is trying to tell you is that what you saw is exactly as it seemed," he said brusquely, casting another glare to Harry.

"Wait..." Ron started, placing his cup on Snape's desk, praying to various gods that he had heard Snape wrong. "So you're saying that you two were kissing? Like, tongues and all?" Ron shuddered at the thought.

He glanced up at Snape who was rolling his eyes. "Yes," Snape started, his voice becoming strong and authoritative, "Tongues and all." The corners of his lips turned up into some sort of cruel smile that gave Ron the idea that he enjoyed torturing him with this.

Ron suppressed another grimace before turning to Harry once more. "Harry?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Harry nodded solemnly, his cheeks still crimson. "It's true."

Ron nodded slowly, righting himself in his chair and keeping his eyes on his scuffed shoes. This was definitely worse than any detention he had imagined. "Right... Well... Okay..." He muttered to himself, not allowing his gaze to move from his shoes.

"Well, Mr. Weasley," Snape cut in, "We shall reschedule your detention for another night this week. I've suffered enough unpleasantness this evening."

Ron raised his eyes to Snape's and nodded once more. "Yes, later..." He stood up slowly, and turned from the pair. "Later is good," he said once more before taking leave of the room. Once out in the hall, he broke into a dead run for the Gryffindor tower, promising that he would never allow himself to get detention with Snape again.


End file.
